


未命名

by GenuineRevelation



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Underage Sex, Werewolves
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRevelation/pseuds/GenuineRevelation
Summary: Identity的另一條世界線，不看也不影響閱讀西幻AUChris x Piers【R18有】英文各種穿插他們屬於capcom，ooc屬於我！進來之前請確保你已仔細看tag！※在粵語環境下創作的書面語作品
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看tag看tag看tag  
> 接受不了請迅速離開此頁面  
> 我會在有相關內容的Chapter notes裏再提醒  
> 多謝合作

這是值得大肆慶祝的一天，全因今天是參戰的狼人歸來的日子。也許有人已經永遠地失去了家人，但他們的功德將會銘刻在墳埤上，讓世人記得他們的存在和付出。

當中最出風頭的是Chris Redfield，他被譽為「戰神的行者」，在戰場上無人不知曉他的名諱，雖然他本人有點不好意思就是了。不過他還是很期待回到部族的時刻，他除了需要休息，尚有一個很重要的原因。

他感覺到他的命定出現了，就在部族中。

他急不及待想要見到命定的對象，他將會奉獻上所有，只為守護對方的安定。

族人已經在入口等待戰士的到來，大多數都是留在部族維持運作的匠人，還有一小堆來湊熱鬧、在戰時出生的新一代。

一個個豎起狼耳、搖晃着尾巴的小孩爬上圍欄，趴在上面探頭望向那條延綿的隊伍，亮晶晶的雙眼瞪得通圓。

Piers抹了抹額上的汗水，他不明白自己這是怎樣了，從聽到打仗的大人們回來的消息就開始一直緊張，直覺叫他要早點來佔據能看得清楚的位置，最好一眼就能看到不會錯過。

孩子嘛，總是十分憧憬英雄之類的存在，或許是在緊張該如何面對偶像吧。

他看到了，那是一雙堅毅而溫柔滿溢的暖棕藍眸。

「Piers！」

Chris在聽到驚呼聲前就跑去孩子所在的圍欄，一個跨步接住了正在墜落的小狼人，然後按着記憶奔向了醫院。

他輕柔地將小狼人放到床上，用一旁的毛巾為他拭去額角和頸間的汗珠，動作間都是化不開的憐愛。

「Piers…是嗎？」

Chris發現了自己的嘴角正不可抑制地往上揚，長時間在戰場上搏殺產生的空虛感一下子被填滿。自從視線對上的那一刻起，世間上再也沒有任何事物能比得過眼前的小狼人。

他遇到了自己的命定。

只是不知道狼人間的命定是雙向的傳說是不是真的。

Piers茫然地看着眼前的大人，還有周遭陌生的環境，剛想張嘴問話就被進來檢查的醫生打斷。

醫生快速檢查了一下小狼人的身體狀況，結合了外面的天氣得出了他是曬得太久，又興奮過頭令體力透支的結論，只要好好休息補充水份就行了。

「你還挺幸運的，竟然由Chris送來，在家長來之前和他聊個天吧，這是其他小朋友都沒有的機會。」

等到醫生離開病房後，Piers不好意思地抓緊了身上的被子，棕綠色的眼眸忍不住往Chris身上望去。

「謝謝，還有，你是Chris嗎？」

「Chris, Chris Redfield, 你呢？」

「我是Piers, Piers Nivans。」聽到小狼人學他那般自我介紹，Chris眼中的笑意更甚。

Piers不明所以地眨眨雙眼，深呼吸一下似是鼓足了勇氣才開口：「你是我的命定，你等我好不好？我長大後也會變得厲害，到時候也能保護你了。」

「好，」對着一臉稚氣卻努力擺出正經表情的Piers，Chris伸手揉了揉他的頭髮：「我會等你，我的命定。」

得到答覆的Piers起初有點錯愕，然後很快臉上就堆滿甜甜的笑容，握起Chris闊大的手掌輕快地搖晃起來，眼中全是對未來美好的憧憬。

其實戰士們歸來後也不是完全的休息，他們將會按照功勳接受嘉獎，然後重新分配到不同的崗位，開展和平時代的忙碌。

Chris得到了最高級的稱謂－－「Captain」，那是狼人中曾作出重大貢獻的首領或是偉人才能擁有的榮耀。而他也毫不意外被指定為實戰訓練的導師，主要教導即將要出外成年歷練的狼人，或是駐守部族的守衛隊成員。

「Chris－－」

Chris反手撂倒一個學員後就立即蹲了下來，牢牢接住了撞進他懷中的小狼人，然後抱起了他擦掉鬢角的汗珠。

「又來了啊，Piers。」

「我想見你。」說罷Piers就抖了抖耳朵，用尾巴尖輕掃着Chris的手臂。

訓練場的大家都對這場面見怪不怪，雖然正常小孩都是要留在託兒所上啟蒙課程，但由於小狼人來得太頻繁的關係，他們已經放棄深究這個問題。一星期他們能有三四天看到Piers的出現，要麼踢着小短腿跟他們一起練習，要麼賴在Chris身上和他「卿卿我我」，完全將他們視為無物。

這天來訓練場的都是快成年的狼人，其中有幾個總愛挑戰難度，不把他們打到趴在地上都不服輸。

「Captain別管小朋友了，快點來和我們對打吧！」當中有個心急的狼人開口道。

Piers聽到他這樣說就不高興了，哼了一聲將Chris的頸項抱得更緊，尾巴不耐煩地低掃着。而看到Piers這個反應的年輕狼人像是被刺激到般，頭腦一熱就衝了上去開打。

Chris皺眉閃開了他的攻擊，低聲在Piers耳邊道：「抓緊了。」

聞道的小狼人興奮得滿臉通紅，將雙腿都緊緊夾着Chris的腰間，得意地看着對面連Chris的衣角也捉不住的年輕狼人，口中不時發出讚嘆的驚呼。

「下次別那麼衝動，傷到小孩就不好了。」

「我知道了。」年輕狼人雙手被反剪在後背，半跪在地上，雖然還是不忿Chris懷中的小狼人，但對Chris的敬重又多了幾分。在抱着一個孩子的情況下，還能將人制服到無法動彈的地步，可見他的實力有多高。

「Chris最厲害了－－」Piers就着Chris的臉頰響亮地親了一下，惹得在場的人都笑了起來。難得看到導師難為情的一面，學員都忍不住起哄，最後在笑罵聲中跑到別處休息一會。

Chris抱着Piers走到導師專用的休息室，輕輕將他放了下來，坐到他的對面的位置，表情有點嚴肅得嚇人。

「Chris？」小狼人歪着頭眨眨眼睛，可愛懵懂的模樣讓年長的狼人差點破功。

「Piers，以後在外人面前要叫我『Captain』，知道嗎？」

話音剛落Piers就不滿地揪起嘴唇，眼中寫滿了不解和控訴，伸手就要去拉過Chris的大手讓他鬆口。

Chris微微側過頭不去看Piers，他就怕看久了會心軟，恨不得所有都依着對方的心意來做。

他不早前就發現了問題，小狼人太愛黏着他，恨不得整天窩在他懷裏，就算不抱着也要跟在他身後。一旦抱起來就會做出各種親暱的行為，磨蹭親面是家常便飯，一口一個「Chris」地叫着。即使大家都知道他救了Piers，也難保會令人覺得過於親密。

而且小輩基本上都會叫他的尊稱，只有Piers是例外，這太令人注目了。

「Chris……」

再次撒嬌失敗後，Piers變回狼型撲上Chris的肩頭，把頭搭在對方的肩膀上，嗷嗚嗷嗚地叫着宣泄不滿。

Chris微微用力揪起小狼的耳朵，用平時教導學員的嚴厲語氣道：「Piers。」

一聲低低的嗚咽在背後響起，算是答應了他的要求。年長的狼人歎了口氣，他又怎會聽不出當中的委屈。雖然他非常享受Piers對他的親暱，當然也只能容忍他的親密，但他不想Piers受到任何傷害。

他溫柔地順着小狼的毛皮，低聲哄着對方：「私底下只有我們兩個的時候，你想怎樣叫都可以，但有外人在，尤其是長輩就一定要叫尊稱，知道嗎？」

回答他的又是一聲低嗚，但卻遲遲見不到小狼轉過頭來磨蹭，只能一下一下順着皮毛，希望他的小獸能快點消氣。

今天Chris破天荒的沒有在休息時間將Piers送回託兒所，反而讓他留在訓練場裏直到課程結束。於是所有學員都看到了場邊一隻沒精打采、耳朵低聳的小狼，對誰都不瞅不睬，當中也包括了他們的導師。

最後還是Chris抱着Piers回家，輕聲細語的哄了一路，還答應會做一些特製的肉乾給他，才換來一下敷衍的舔舔，整隻狼還是委屈巴巴的可憐模樣。

拉動了門鈴，出來迎接的是Nivans家主，他伸手接過了Chris懷中的小狼人，聞到兒子身上的氣味時臉色微變。而當他嗅到Chris身上滿是自家孩子的味道時，表情變得更加微妙。

「後天來我家吃晚飯吧，當是答謝你那天救了Piers和平時對他的照顧。」

「好的，感謝邀請。」

對上Piers父親時，Chris感到一陣莫名其妙的心虛，他只把命定的事告訴了妹妹，不知道小狼人有沒有告訴他的家人。

Chris懷着忐忑的心情來到了聚餐的當晚，Piers還有他的兄長們都十分興奮，幾雙閃亮的綠瞳緊盯着他不放。

Nivans家主輕咳一聲，幾個小孩立即收斂了失態，開始專心地用餐，順便細聽大人們的談話，話題都離不開部族今後的發展。

晚餐過後Nivans夫人就叫孩子們先去洗澡，大廳頓時只下三個成人。她望到表面鎮定但已經開始坐立不安的Chris後抿嘴輕笑，這個模樣就跟當年她的丈夫與雙親見面一樣。

雖然獲得「Captain」榮銜的狼人品行都不會有問題，所以在他們的默許下Piers才能留在訓練場，而不是被捉回託兒所學習。但她的小兒子才剛化為人形不久，她的丈夫也是為了這個問題才邀請他來家裏吃飯。

「你和Piers是甚麼關係？」

Chris心底一沉，穩定心神後平靜地道出了答案：「Piers是我的命定，我也是他的命定。」

這個答案令兩位家長鬆了口氣，但仍然未能釋除心中的擔憂。

「你打算怎麼辦？他還是個孩子。」

「我會等他，即使Piers最後選擇了其他人，我伴侶的位置永遠為他空着。」他挺直了腰背，眼中是不容置疑的堅定。

「Chris,」Nivans家主深深地看了Chris一眼，續道：「希望你能守諾言。」

「I promise.」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章含【與未成年發生性行為】的R18情節  
> 接受不了請迅速離開此頁面  
> 多謝合作

Piers很快就到了要正式上課的年紀，再也不能私自跑到訓練場玩樂，只能乖乖坐在課室裏學習各種知識。當然他們也會在課室以外的地方上課，但想要見到Chris卻是沒以前那麼容易，上課天是絕對見不到的了，只能在休息日到競技場碰碰運氣。

到了Chris直接教導Piers的時候，他已經長成了一個朝氣蓬勃的少年，是新一代中最被看好的其中之一。Claire也已經搬了出去住，開了一間雜貨店，請了一個藥劑師學徒來坐鎮。

Piers所在的班級人數剛好是單數，所以分組多出來的那一個就要和Chris對上，而這個幸運兒通常都是Piers。除了是因為大家都知道他們比較親近，主要原因是小狼人們根本就不想和導師對練。

每次Chris都會把對練的學員揍得臉青鼻腫，幾乎是當成沙包來摔打，就算對象是Piers也絕不手軟，甚至會下手得更重。

Piers搖搖晃晃地從地上爬起來，胡亂用衣袖擦去臉上的塵土，重新擺出了防守的姿勢，直接對上Chris平淡的目光。

「再來一次，Captain。」

Chris沒有浪費時間就衝上前給少年來了一記肘擊，在被巧妙地避過後，他順勢扭腰揮出一拳直衝面門，腳下卻是一掃將對方絆跌。

嚴厲的教官沒有拉起趴在地上的學員，反而喝令着對方快點起來繼續練習，沒有分毫憐惜的安慰。Piers默默爬起身，又擺出了標準的姿勢，沉着氣等待新一波的攻勢。

Chris自然沒有錯過Piers眼中一閃而過的委屈，但在訓練場上他的身份只能是導師，即使再心痛也不可能叫停練習，而且想要變得強大，這種程度的訓練還遠遠不夠。

課程結束後總會有一兩個學員被Chris留下補課，他們對此又愛又恨，他們只想吃Captain Redfield的美味晚餐，完全不想要無敵鐵拳做開胃前菜。

Piers是補課次數最少的學員，倒也不是有甚麼特別的原因，而是因為他從小泡在訓練場和競技場得出的成果。要是這種情況下還要經常補課，他自己也會於心有愧。

體術課程涵蓋了人型以及獸型的技法，在開始講解獸型的課節前，導師先要了解班級的水平，以便制定出合適程度的教學內容。

一隻約三四米長、深棕色皮毛的巨狼早早已經在訓練場等待，見到這個情境的學員沒多想就化成狼型衝了上去，頓時一陣塵土飛揚。

Chris一爪拍掉一隻撲上來的黑色毛團，後腳踹飛兩隻小小的偷襲者，他瞇了瞇眼睛搖搖頭，這一代對獸型的運用比他預期中差多了。當然也不是沒有令人滿意的存在，但事實上也不多，只有Piers和他幾個要好的小夥伴能互相掩護，在他露出破綻時發動攻擊。

察覺到小狼意圖的Chris決定速戰速決，迅速擊潰了防守的陣線，接連好幾隻毛色不一的小狼被拋上了空中，然後重重落在場外，很快又爬起身抖掉沙土，專注地看着場上的戰況。

Piers恃着身形的優勢繞到Chris左後方，緊盯着巨狼的動作，俯低前半身後肢蓄力，趁着Chris不為意的時候高高躍起，如同一道閃電撞向頸側的致命位置。然而他在半空中就被拍了下來，闊大的獸掌緊緊壓在背脊上動彈不得，小狼本想奮力掙扎一下，壓在背上的大爪立即用力輾了輾，Piers像是觸電般顫抖了一下，獸瞳瞬間收縮後不再掙扎，連尾巴都軟軟地垂在身旁。

Chris讚賞地看着身下的小狼，他發動最後一擊的時機抓得不錯，只是體形和力量上的差距令他戰敗。巨狼趁着大家都不為意的時候，親暱地用臉頰蹭過Piers的側臉，接着抬起了大爪推推對方，讓他回到那堆髒兮兮的毛茸茸裏待着。

看到Piers有些虛浮的步伐，Chris疑惑地動了動前爪，他應該沒有用上多大的力氣吧？很快他就將這件事壓在心底，變回人型向學員講解剛才對練的重點和要改善的地方，正式教授新的課節。

「我和Eunice一組，你去找Captain練習吧。」

已經是狼型的Karl欲哭無淚地被Piers趕離Eunice的身邊，一副英勇赴死的模樣走到Chris的面前，準備接受接下來的地獄式訓練。他夾緊了雙腳間的尾巴，後頸的毛髮通通豎起，因為他感覺到今天的Captain Redfield心情也不太好，比昨天更加令人覺得可怕。

Chris在重複拍飛Karl的同時，分出注意力在不遠處的Piers身上。他認得出正在和Piers對練的是Eunice，一個體術普通但在行政和交際方面十分出色的女孩，同樣是被非常看好的新一代。

優秀的人總會被互相吸引。

想到這裏，那雙平時柔和的藍眸滲出了一股駭人的寒意。

遲遲沒有受到攻擊的Chris低吼一聲，催促着面前的Karl行動，害怕得四肢僵硬的Karl只能硬着頭皮撲上前，接着半空中又劃出了一道漂亮的拋物線。

Karl在凌空中拚命比劃着四肢，在落地後奔向了Piers的方向，用屁股撞開了他，口中嗚嗚地叫着要和他交換對手。Chris趁機過來叼走還在發愣的Piers，在不知不覺間更換了他練習的對手。

對上明顯想疏遠他、連動作都變得猶豫不決的Piers，Chris心中的煩躁倍增，他就不明白前幾天的那場大亂鬥出了甚麼問題，難道他真的用力過猛弄傷了對方？

「今日到此為止，Piers你留下來補課。」

其他學員一聽到能提早下課，開心得連人型都沒變回就跑掉不見。Chris掃了一眼依然沉默的Piers，決定先帶他回家檢查一下到底傷到哪裏，然後再慢慢開解他的心結。

「那天混戰時傷到哪了？」

Piers快速瞄了Chris一眼，似是難堪地撇過了頭道：「沒有。」

Piers已經長高到Chris胸膛的位置，小時候身上的軟肉都一一轉化成蘊藏着力量的肌肉，恰到好處的修長身形讓他成為同輩中的仰慕。從年長狼人的角度低望，剛好能看到少年那白皙分明的鎖骨，還有線條利落的纖幼頸項。

Chris神差鬼使地捏住了少年的後頸，Piers來不及反抗就渾身發軟，只能任由Chris將他卧倒在沙發上。

「讓我檢查一下，乖。」

Piers哼了一聲把頭埋在手臂中，後頸被捏着的他根本沒有選擇，尾巴不耐煩地掃來掃去，想要趕走覆蓋在身上的大手。

「Piers，不想麻煩的話就變狼，變狼更方便檢查。」

畢竟是狼型時受的傷，雖然也會反映在人型上，但始終會更易尋找到正確的傷處。少年聽了並沒有變回狼型，身後的尾巴倒是停了下來，也懶得收回去。

Chris為Piers全身上下都仔細檢查了一遍，特別是腰椎的部分，就是當時他壓着的部位。當那雙溫熱的大手撫上腰肢細細按壓時，少年的身軀不自控地輕顫起來，發出了壓抑的哼叫，尾巴根部的毛髮炸開成一團。

「Piers？！」

Chris趕緊放開了手，抬起Piers的下巴，看到了那皺起的眉頭，還有明顯紅了一圈的眼眶，立即緊張地將人打橫抱了起來，想跑到醫院讓醫生為他治療。

看出了對方意圖的少年扯住了他的衣襟，雙腿屈曲起來伏在他的懷中，低着頭強硬地叫着：「不去！我不去！」

年長的狼人只好作罷，抱着少年坐回沙發上，輕柔地捏揉着他的腰椎，希望能幫他減輕一點痛楚。自從Piers正式上學後，他們就很少機會如此親密地抱在一起，他已經不是可以隨便親親抱抱的年紀了。

「是不是很痛？」

Chris心痛地凝視着懷中的少年，如果想要和他並肩，以後還會有更多受傷的機會，不知道他的小狼人能否承受得到，也不知道自己能否狠心到底。

「I've said no already！」Piers咬牙切齒地嚷道：「還有別再揉了！」

「好、好、好。」

Chris鬆開了放在腰背上的手，卻是把Piers抱得更緊，讓自己的氣息將他完完全全地包裹起來。

「那你告訴我到底發生甚麼事了？」

不是受傷的話，他實在想不出任何Piers要疏離自己的理由，已經連續好幾天Piers都沒有找他對練，反而不斷把其他人推給他練手。

「那天晚上我做了個……奇怪的夢，然後早上起來就……」說到最尾，Piers的聲音已經消失不見，像是一隻鴕鳥把頭埋在胸口。

「Piers長大了啊……」Chris低低地笑了起來，直至被滿臉通紅的少年狠狠地瞪了一眼才停了下來，續道：「那麼你懂得怎樣處理嗎？」

「我知道，但你剛剛摸來摸去的……」Piers的聲音聽起來悶悶的：「你要負責！」

Chris在對上那雙倔強的綠瞳時，第一次生出了落荒而逃的想法，他一直心心念念的小狼人長大了，但懷中的輕盈纖瘦提醒着他，對方遠遠還未達到成年的門檻。

心思糾結的年長狼人咽了一口唾沫，把額頭抵在少年的上，用帶着幾分無可奈何的溺寵語氣道：「What should I do with you？」

看見Piers越來越紅的眼眶，還有抿緊的嘴角，Chris最終還是心軟了，他能感覺到剛才Piers已經幾乎用盡了所有的勇氣提出了那個要求，他又怎能狠下心說出拒絕少年的話語。

「這次就當我教你怎樣處理，下次就要自己解決，知道嗎？」

回答他的卻是一聲介乎於成熟和稚嫩間的低吟，全因他已經伸手探進了少年的雙腿中間，握住了半勃起的下身開始有節奏地套弄着。他微微拉低了褲頭，讓迅速堅硬起來的性器完全暴露在空氣中，那是未曾使用過的粉嫩顏色。

明顯的膚色差異衝擊着少年的視角，他有些害羞地扭了扭腰臀，想要將雙腳合攏起來，下一秒卻被突然加重的力度刺激得叫了出聲。

「哈、嗯、哈……」

聽着少年壓抑的喘息，年長的狼人情不自禁將頭埋在對方的頸項中，貪婪地聞過隨着情動而溢出的獨有味道。

「別亂動。」

Chris的聲音已經不像一開始那般清晰，沙啞的聲線聽得Piers頭皮發麻，連帶着下身陌生的快感將理智慢慢撕碎，但他並沒有錯過那一直頂着臀部的硬物。Piers稍稍扭動腰身，小幅度地磨蹭着那處的熾熱，很快他就感受到頸間的呼息加重起來。

少年咬了咬唇，將手滑進了年長狼人的長褲裏，觸碰到令他驚訝的碩大，在即將行動時卻被人一把抓住了手腕。

「Piers，你不需要這樣。」

「Chris，我幫你。」

Piers抬頭半瞇起盛滿了水光的眼眸，一口舔上了那顆上下滑動的喉結，生澀地舔吻着致命而敏感的部位。手上的動作也沒停下來，模仿剛才Chris套弄的速度，擼動着那根尺寸粗大的性器。

還沒多動幾下，一陣天旋地轉後，Chris將Piers壓在沙發上，拚命抑壓心底的慾望，試圖喚回一絲為數不多的理智。

「Piers你這樣，我會等不及你成年……」

「Chris？」

身下的少年眼中浸滿了情慾的懵懂，口中軟糯的呻吟是催情的魔咒，身體青澀的反應如同烈性的春藥，將他的一切隱忍和壓抑焚燒成灰燼。

「握好。」

Chris拉過Piers的手來到二人貼近的下身，兩根堅挺的雄性象徵相抵在一起，彼此灼熱的溫度令互相不禁低喘出聲。

在那隻佈滿薄繭的大手也包裹上來後，Chris開始模擬着交合的動作瘋狂挺跨，毫不憐惜地將稚嫩的性器磨擦得通紅，連那敏感的頂端也不放過，偶爾會故意用指腹擦過，惹來一陣輕顫和拔高的抽氣聲。

Piers不自覺地抬高了腰腿，令到磨擦的快感更加強烈，原本低而急速的喘息漸漸變成劇烈而斷續的泣音，口中含糊不清地叫着年長狼人的名字，另一隻空着的手扣緊了對方的五指。

「Chris、Chris－－」

未經人事的少年很快就在狂風暴雨般的刺激中被推上了高潮，他顫抖着弓起身體噴射出一股股奶白的精液，胸口不止地起伏着。Chris並沒有放開Piers剛剛才釋放過的下身，控制他的手順着節奏快速套弄，強行延長了極樂的時刻，紅着眼眶重重挺跨了好幾十下才低哼幾聲，將白濁灑落在對方身上。

Piers還未從高潮的餘韻中回過神，半睜開的綠眸流露出一絲媚惑的慵懶，Chris將這一幕深深刻印在腦海中，然後低頭靠近少年的耳旁平復呼吸，打在耳側的每一下呼息都會引起身體一陣戰慄。

「脫衣服。」

Piers迷惘地眨眨雙眼，順着Chris拉他起身的手坐起來，然後有點扭捏地脫掉了上衣，在手伸到褲子的時候被人制止了。

「Chris？」

「去洗澡，我幫你洗乾淨衣服，用低階火魔法很快能烘乾的。」

Chris將Piers帶到浴室，收走了沾上兩人體液的上衣還有短褲，在對上那條小小的內褲時出神了一下，很快就把它們通通扔進洗衣機。

他並不想成為狼人族史上第一個被送到袐銀礦受罰的Captain。

然而開了一次頭，就會有第二、第三四五六七八……次，因為青春期的少年總是容易產生衝動。

對於年長的狼人來說，這還真是種甜蜜的折磨啊。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章含【與未成年發生性行為】的R18情節  
> 接受不了請迅速離開此頁面  
> 多謝合作

Chris坐在接機大堂裏用目光匆匆掃過每一個從出閘口出來的乘客，想要從中找出那個日思夜念的身影。Piers已經踏上成年歷練的旅途，雖然他不能伴隨同行，但趁着放假來找對方小聚一下也不算違規。

「以下將為您報導一則突發新聞……」

正在循環播放飛船廣告和旅遊節目的投影水幕突然插播一則新聞，平穩的男聲將狼人的注意力通通吸走，直到視線被遮擋他才回過神來。

「Chris.」

他起身抱了一下眼前溫熱的軀體，拍了拍對方的後背。

「怎樣？需要先去休息嗎？」

「還好。」

Piers搖搖頭驅散腦中眩暈的感覺，正想開口讓Chris等一等，卻被他一把攥住手腕走向了附近的大街，只能盡量掩蓋着不適跟他走。

「那先去為你補充一些防具，還有魔法卷軸。」

Piers看着年長狼人手指點點點，幾乎包攬了整間防具店後才停下來，趁着店員取貨的間隙，他趕緊拉過Chris到一旁低聲說話。

「你是不是買太多了？」

Chris笑了笑道：「放心，我還是付得起的。」

Piers抿着唇盯着他，他知道這點金額對Chris不是問題，但太多防具放在身上，有時反會令人鬆懈，這並不是一件好事。

「okay, okay,」Chris半屈服的鬆了口：「不全是給你，我會帶點回部族。」

「這還差不多。」

Piers抿緊的嘴角放鬆，開始說起一路的經歷。他在路上遇到幾個人看起來還不錯的同齡人，交談了幾次後就組了個暫時的傭兵團，現時來說他們幾個都配合得挺好，而且也沒有甚麼爭執出現。如果等他成年後有意成為傭兵，也可以繼續找他們一起組隊。

Chris抓住了當中的重點，不自覺地用上擔憂的語氣問：「有遇過危險的委託？」

「有就肯定的，但最後都化解了。」

Chris簡單地應了一句，轉身將店員遞給他的防具全數收進空間手鐲裏，然後牽起青年的手想到下一間店繼續揮灑金錢。

Piers察覺到Chris的意圖立即拉住了他，他可不能讓對方這樣揮霍下去，他都看到了下一間店的店員站到門口，準備好好招待他們。

「我們先去旅館吧，明天還有時間繼續逛。」

Chris也沒有堅持到底，任由Piers帶他到找好的旅館辦入住手續。那是一間由地精開經營的旅館，通常只要付足夠的錢就能享用相應的服務，但也無法阻止旅人被貪財而嘴巧的地精哄騙付出更多的費用。

「一間雙人房。」

在接待處的地精快速打量了兩人一眼，露出了諂媚的笑容：「兩位客人很抱歉，有雙人床的房間正在打掃中，如果您們能付一點……」

Chris打斷了他的說話，強硬地回拒了地精的建議：「兩張單人床的也行。」

「就按他說的。」Piers的話語直接打破地精最後的掙扎。

地精訕訕地遞出了房間的鑰匙，疑惑地恭送兩人的背影，他明明看出了他們伴侶的關係，怎會不多付一點錢要張雙人床，難道他精準毒辣的眼光間歇性失靈了？

Chris在一進入房間後就立即反手上鎖，急切地摸上Piers的後頸吻了上去，另一隻手從上衣下擺滑到敏感的尾椎挑逗地摩挲，手心很快被毛茸茸的觸感佔據。

「Umm…去廁所。」

已經明白接下來要發生甚麼的Piers雙手環在Chris的腰間，半拉半扯的帶他來到浴室，雙唇依然緊貼在對方的上，偶爾主動伸出舌頭交纏，清晰而細碎的水聲敲在耳膜上令頭皮一陣發麻。

本在身上的衣物掉了一地，連最後一片遮羞布都半掛在浴缸的邊緣，濃烈的雄性氣息將兩人的性慾越燒越旺，他們近乎是搶掠佔領般啃咬着彼此的唇舌，完全挺立的性器扺在互相的小腹上，隨着親吻激烈的動作一下一下地磨擦着，頂端冒出的液體將兩人的下身弄得一片狼藉。

「唔！」

Piers突然發出一聲壓抑的鼻哼，不知道甚麼時候沾滿了潤滑劑的手指正在後面的入口細細按壓，又圍着穴口輕柔地打圈，似是要把上面的每一道皺褶都撫平，卻遲遲不進入潮濕溫熱的內裏。

「Piers……」Chris放開了Piers片刻，啞聲低喚着他的名字。

他在等待獲得允許。

全身已經染上淺粉的青年主動抬起了一隻腳到浴缸邊緣，方便Chris接下來的行動，又握上了對方粗壯的勃起，緩慢卻煽情地上下滑動起來，棕綠的眼眸中寫滿了赤裸裸的邀請。

「哈、Piers……」

年長的狼人忍不住低吼出來，只因青年在被進入的時候下意識地握緊了手中的滾燙，很快他就放鬆了手指，用往常會令對方覺得舒服的鬆緊和速度套弄起來，但身體被入侵的感覺又令他再一次收緊了指關，不自覺地加快了手上的動作。

Chris咬牙忍耐着身下疊加的快感，只發出了粗重的呼息，繼續用手指開拓緊致的後穴，熟練地摸上了能夠帶來歡愉的一點，在抽插的同時精準地壓過那一處，耳畔傳來抑壓而誘人的低吟。

眼眶泛出淚光的Piers難耐地咬上了Chris的肩頭，想要堵住從自己口中溢出的呻吟，卻是發出了更加甜膩的鼻音。他還是不太習慣這種從身體深處產生的快感，由不得自己控制的感覺令他覺得不安的同時，大腦又會被快感刺激得失去了思考的能力，只能憑着本能迎合，換取更加多的快樂。

青年鬆開了口瞇起雙眼，急速的喘息混合着婉約的吟叫自口中發出，持續被攻擊的敏感處將快感源源不絕的送上脊椎直達頭皮，只要再多一點刺激他就能攀上頂峰。

「Chris、哈嗯、快點……」

聽到青年請求的年長狼人沒有遲疑，快速刮弄着內壁的某一點，將他的小狼人送上極樂的雲端。Piers驀然仰起頭，閉着眼輕顫着身軀射出了積存已久的精液，將Chris的下身弄得一塌糊塗。他也沒忘記撫慰手心中的勃起，加重了力度飛快地套弄着，腫脹的性器在強烈的刺激下也隱隱跳動着，從頂端噴出了一股股濃厚的白濁。

他們抵住互相的額頭，默默享受高潮後的餘韻。Chris摸上了Piers的臉龐，再次吻了上去，極盡纏綿地舔舐過對方的唇齒，直到二人都快喘不過氣才堪堪放開。

「It feels so good.」

他伸出舌尖舔過下唇，頗有意猶未盡的感覺。

Piers輕喘着側過面去，單手抵上Chris的胸膛，另一隻手卻是扭開了水龍頭，微溫的水流澆熄了體內再度燃起的慾火。

「Chris，要節制。」

不管是在性事上，還是在消費上。

最後年長的狼人也沒有纏着青年再來一次，他知道對方舟車勞頓也的確累了，他幫青年擦乾頭髮後就關掉了床頭的小燈，他們需要休息了。

Chris閉眼躺在床上，卻沒有放鬆神經進入夢鄉。在聽到另一張床傳來明顯放緩的呼吸聲後，他翻身下床來到Piers的床頭，瞬間化成一頭深棕色的巨狼，一雙獸瞳在黑暗中幽幽地發光。

清晨Piers伸了個懶腰就起來，打算到廁所梳洗一下，下床時迷迷糊糊的一腳踩中躺在床邊的毛團，腳掌下溫熱的、毛茸茸的觸感令他瞬間清醒過來。

Piers順勢趴到巨狼的身上，捋過順滑的皮毛好幾下才道：「怎樣了？睡不慣？」

棕狼扭頭親暱地蹭過青年的側臉，然後站起來抖動身體，示意他趁緊去刷牙洗臉。

「好吧，我們等等到旁邊的餐廳吃早餐吧。」

今天的行程也不外乎是Chris搬空卷軸店、魔藥店，還有武器鋪，把Piers的儲物手鐲幾乎塞爆，Chris才停止了他的瘋狂購物。原本Piers是想到這裏的競技場看看的，但由於時間緊迫，他們只能先回旅館收拾和預備行裝。

這次的小聚考慮到來回的時間，實際上只有三日兩夜能夠讓他們獨處。當Piers終於收拾好儲物手鐲中亂糟糟的物資，想躺到床上伸展一下，Chris一聲不響來到他的身後環抱着他，把頭擱在Piers的頸窩中，細碎地落下一個個不帶情慾的吻。

「Chris？」痕癢的不適令Piers有些不自在地偏過頭。

「別動，就讓我抱一下。」

說罷他把雙臂收得更緊，如同鐵欄把人牢牢鎖在懷中，小心翼翼地後退到床上坐下。

「Chris，你在不安些甚麼？」

Chris很少在Piers面前表露出這種情緒，對上一次已經是他成年歷練出發的前一晚，死活抱着他不肯放手，那是他第一次在Chris的家中過夜。他們並沒有做甚麼，只是Chris人形抱完又要換成狼型圍住，厚重的皮毛令Piers熱到完全睡不着，最後還是在肚皮下塞了幾塊低階的冰系魔石才能勉強入睡。

「那宗風元素暴動引致的飛船意外。」

Piers聽到後沉默了一瞬，如果不是約了Chris見面，那是他本來要乘搭的飛船班次。

沒有得到回應的年長狼人長嘆一聲，稍稍放鬆了臂彎的力度。

對的，他在不安，他在害怕，害怕有一天那個他一直守候着、愛護着的小狼人會突然消失不見，就似融化在指腹的雪花，在一瞬間消失得無影無蹤。

也許有人會說世界上有千千萬萬朵雪花，隨便再找一片就好了，但他知道，他只想要那一片最初佇立在指尖上、獨一無二的雪花。

那是無可取締的存在。

「我啊、小時候覺得自己的命定是個英雄真的很威風，又覺得很厲害，只懂得撒嬌和依賴，」Piers閉上眼頓了頓，顫着聲線續道：「但我長大後，無時無刻都在慶幸你能從戰場上平安回來。」

青年掙脫開年長狼人的懷抱，然後面對面的回擁着對方，棕綠的眼眸倒映出同樣對未來不安無措的身影，嘴角漾出一抹溫柔的微笑。

「所以，再多信任我一點。」

「再多依靠我一點。」

「我，長大了。」

Chris呆呆地與Piers對視，不知道要作出甚麼反應，只能反射性地一下一下掃過懷中人的後背。

他的小狼人真正的長大了。

從前他是對方的依仗，今後他們將會是彼此的依傍。

「等我回來就結婚吧。」

「好。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還沒參加成年儀式就是未成年  
> 照例出警告
> 
> 然後我卡文了_(:3」∠ )_


End file.
